


“I just want to fuck. No strings attached.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied one-sided attraction, One Night Stand, not each other, sleeping with someone to forget the one you want, to other people, why did my mind make this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: They were stranger. People who were trying to forget the ones they want. They met at a bar, and spend the night together, seeing the one they want in their place.
Relationships: Kikyou/Jounouchi Katsuya
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707





	“I just want to fuck. No strings attached.”

They had spotted each other on other sides of the bar, his hand holding a simple beer, the cheap kind that can’t get you drunk even if you drink all night, while she held a sophisticated cocktail that was sweet and expensive and could knock an elephant out after having three.

She managed to knock down double that before coming over, her stride confident and sure as she walks over, no wobble at all as she smoothly sits beside him, her presence bringing a clarity he was hoping to forget.

Huh, a miko at a bar. Who knew?

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” he asked, because he may have sobered a bit when in her presence, but he’s still drunk as fuck and curious as hell.

“What any lady does in a bar, I suppose,” she answered back coolly, not at all put off by his question.

“He, well, you have the pick of the pit, I guess,” stretching his arms wide as he did so, his face sporting a bitter grin as he does so.

“Are you implying you’re a pig?”

“Isn’t any man, if given enough shit?”

She gives a small chuckle, so different and yet so familiar, just like…

“I think,” she states, “that you and I can help each other, if only for the night.”

Huh?

“I just want to fuck. No strings attached,” she said, her eyes looking hard into his own warm brown eyes, forcing herself not to blush as he smiled, and those eyes turned into amber and the smile gained a peek of a fang.

“Sure, can respect a lady who knows what she wants,” he replied, far warmer than the one she wanted to hear, but that chance was lost on her, the two of them separating due to her own pride and inability to see past her own desires. By the time she had grown pass that point and seen that she did indeed love him, he was already with another. Her sister at that. Her sister who accepted him and his heritage and flaws and…

He took her hand, acting like a gentleman as they left, walking slowly to the love hotel around the corner, the fresh air sobering them up.

They manage to find a love hotel in the distance, him getting his wallet out but she already beat him to it, paying for a full night at that.

It was a quick walk from there, both of them silent as they get to their room, a nicer one without any of the crazier themes that they can come in. At least it’s better than the fast food themed one Yugi got that one time. He liked it well enough but his partner… well, there wasn’t a second date for nothing.

They moved closer to each other now, the lack of prying eyes making this seem less real than if they were to try anything on the streets.

She kissed him hard, and he did the same, the eyes of their partner being amber and blue in their mind’s eye.

They stumble towards the bed, too lost in the fantasy in their heads, working off the other’s clothes as they fall into the bed. Each kiss is frantic, the chance to have the one they want, if only in a dream.

They kiss and claw at each other, lust and desperate in each grope, each bite, each bite.

They separated for a moment, with her pushing him down, and him falling with grace.

She positions on top of him, her hand underneath as she directs his cock into her sweet heat. He keeps still, or as still as he can given his situation, as she lowers down on him, slowly, each hitch of her breath nerve-racking as she gets use to him, until, finally, she is sitting on his lap, every inch of himself inside her.

They then stayed that that for a while, getting use to this, both their eyes closed as they adjusted before she lifted her hips and the dance began.

A constant, rhythmic up and down, his hands going towards her, trying to make it pleasurable for her, while she just kept her eyes close, focusing on the feeling and the man she imagines in his place.

Soft moans echo through the dark room, as they moved against each other, trying so hard to keep the illusion that there is another there.

Soon he releases into her, his hands falling back as he rides the waves, while she keeps going, trying to achieve the same until she gives a long moan, louder than before, but not by much.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to recover, as satisfaction, disappointment, self-disgust, and a bitter sort of feeling, a betrayal for a lover you never had, who never wanted you, came over them.

They left in the morning, no words, no kiss goodbye, no… anything as they left their separate ways, never to see each other again.

At least, that’s way they _thought_.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, this could lead to something else, but frankly I’ve got enough on my plate right now and leave that on the backburner. Hope you have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
